Amnesia
by Little Miss Kairi
Summary: "I can't remember anything. It's like all my memories are destroyed." He swallowed down the pain he felt inside. He felt the throb in his throat and the tears threatening to come out. Oh god please, he didn't to cry. No not in front of her. How could he get worked up over something she said. He felt the comfort of her small hand in his. "Than we'll rebuild them,together."
1. Prologue

Hello my peoples! Yes, I am writing this NaruHina story. It was requested from my sister. She gave me this story idea and I thought I'll use it. Mmmmhmmm. So I hope you guys like it.

* * *

><p><em>Breathe<em>. He sucked in as much air he could into his lungs. It was cold and felt sharp inside his chest. Then he released the air. Now? _Wake up_. And he did. His eyes snapped open and darted around. He looked around. Where was he? Everything was white. It was cold. He shivered. Suddenly he felt a sharp and throbbing pain through his skull. He wanted to scream. His head was pounding.

Now he was more aware of the rest of his body. He felt numb in the arm, and his stomach. He couldn't explain the pain he felt there. He felt as if part of it was ripped. He moved his hand down to grasp the spot. He screamed. The pain was to much.

Noises. Now he heard noises besides his own. They weren't nice ones. No, he felt panic rise to his chest. He heard the running footsteps. They sounded a little crunchy. Why? He looked around again. It was snow. But he had no time to think about that. They were coming closer.

_Run_. He slowly staggered to his feet. So much pain he felt. His head continued to throb. His stomach felt as if someone stabbed him and started to twist the knife in him. He bit his bottom lip to keep himself from screaming. He didn't even notice how his arm hung loosely at his side. But he did know it hurt to even try and move it.

At first he began walking, but when he heard them he felt fear and panic rise to his chest. His pace picked up and soon he was running, though at a steady pace. They caught up enough to see him, they yelled at him to stop. But he didn't listen, he continued to run as if his life depended on it. Because it did.

_Bang! _Something hit the ground ahead of him in incredible speed. It was something small. That noise was familiar. Yes, it came to him. It was the sound of a gunshot. They wanted to kill him.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

More gunshots. This time one hit him. In his back. He released a scream so loud it was ear shattering. He didn't stop running though, he kept going. Something was coming into view. A road. It was a busy road. A road entering the city. What city? He wasn't sure but he ran onto the road without thinking. He yelled for help, any help at all.

_Crash!_

The truck hit him, though by the speed it didn't mean to. He fell over, he couldn't move. His vision was blurry, but cars now stopped and people surrounded him. The noises were now drowning. He felt a massive weight on his chest. Exhaustion spread over his body. _Sleep. _And everything went black.

* * *

><p><em> "Take it!" The black haired young man said handing him a necklace. He clasped both his hands around the other man's, forcing him to ball up his hand around the jewel. The black haired man didn't appear to be in good shape at all. He had dark circles and bags under his eyes. His lip was busted with blood seeping out. His right eye was perfectly black but it was swollen closed, you could tell it was recent. His body didn't look so good either.<em>

_Who was this man? He was so familiar. He tried to move and speak. But he couldn't. Why? This was his own body. Everything was so cloudy. He didn't understand._

_"No, you hold on to it! You're coming with me,remember?" He spoke, his voice was strained and quivering. Why was he so scared what was wrong with him. He didn't even feel like this was him speaking. But it was._

_The blacked haired man shook his head,"Me and you both know that's not gonna happen." The man's eyes seem to flicker sadness in them. He felt his heart drop. But why he didn't know this guy. He didn't. But he did._

_"Call her for me, tell her I'm sorry and-" He was cut off by noises of other people running down the hall and yelling."There here! Now go" He pushed him ahead and ran toward the noises._

_He stopped watching him go down the hall, he felt the urge to go after him. To stop him, to save him. But he couldn't he had an 'assignment' to finish. It was one of the most important he had ever been given. Though couldn't move, he couldn't leave his friend behind. Yes,that was right. The black haired man was his friend. He didn't know how, or what his name was, heck he didn't even know his own name._

_"Naruto!" A voice yelled. Naruto? Yes, that was his name! Naruto was his name. He then realized that the black haired man stopped."Naruto, hurry go!" And without saying another word his body reacted and broke out into a run. He soon heard his companion's cries in pain. It pinched his heart. But he had to keep going. _

_Finally they caught up yelling at him to stop. No, he kept going. Soon they started shooting. There was a window up ahead, they missed and shot it several times. It was a dead in. Naruto wrapped his arms around his face and jumped out the window. It broke when he hit, probably because of the bullets that weakened it. It wasn't that far of a drop._

_But how and what he landed on didn't help his situation. It went through him so easily. It was some strange piece of glass. It went through him all the way. But he didn't scream, he couldn't scream. Because his head had hit the ground. Not enough to kill him, but just enough to confuse him. Immobilize him. It wasn't just that either, his arm seemed to be out of it's socket. _

_He just wanted to lay there. But he couldn't, he lifted himself up. He screamed,but tried to muffle it with his hand. Pulling himself off of that thing was a painful experience, excruciating. He didn't have time to complain, he began to run in the cold weather. He ran and he ran and he ran and he ran. He was so busy running he hadn't been able to feel how much blood he was losing. So soon he fell over and he was out._

_Wake up._ He was awake now, but this time in less pain. He was more conscious. He looked around and found that he was in a hospital room. He felt more at ease. He sighed and sunk back into his bed. He closed his eyes to remember what happened.

And he found that he couldn't remember anything beyond that. His eyes snapped open. He couldn't remember who HE was! Not his family, not his friends, not his home. Nothing. He silently bit his bottom lip, he didn't want to move but he had to get up. He had to get answers. And now.

"Please stop!" A feminine voice yelled. Even though she yelled, it sounded soft and kind. It comforted him, so he laid back down. The owner of the voice soon appeared it was a nurse. A cute nurse. But Naruto didn't think about how cute she looked, she seemed to have worried eyes.

Looking at her face you could till she didn't have much sleep. She must have been constantly working, and she looked so worried and so sad. She looked quite pitiful which didn't look well on a pretty face. It just broke the heart, in fact Naruto felt sympathy and pity for her, more than he felt for himself. And that was weird considering he had no idea what her problem was.

The nurse wiped her face for tears that weren't even there. She looked back at the man and spoke softly."We found you on the road, you were hit by a truck." Yes, he remembered it. He squeezed his eyes shut, it even hurt to remember that.

"You were out for two weeks." She continued, looking down at a clipboard in her hands. But she constantly and nervously kept looking back and forth from him to the board. Though, he didn't even think about that. He was trying to figure out what he was doing before the accident. What he missed why he was out.

The nurse continued,"The impact of the truck could have damaged your brain. So, can you tell me anything about yourself?" She asked, with her eyes permanently on him. He looked down at his hands, that were on his lap. Memories filled his head, about the world. The things he'd seen or learned. But nothing about himself. Not one thing about himself. Not friends, not family, nothing!

His hands balled into fist from the frustration he felt at himself. Why couldn't he remember. He was trembling, though he didn't know why. "I-I don't even know my name." His voice was trembling just as much as his body. It was quiet and a little scratchy.

The nurse knew from his movements that he couldn't tell her anything. She tightened her grip on her clipboard."You have amnesia." She spoke quietly. But that word made everything clear to him. It explained his lack of memories, yet it didn't comfort him whatsoever.

He looked at the nurse wanting to ask a few questions of his own. Maybe she knew something about him. Or at least knew someone who knew him. But her face looked disappointed, and at any moment she looked like she was going to burst into tears. She looked like she was expecting real answers from him. So he repeated what he had said before. But this time more gentle and sad.

"I don't even know my name. "

As if in response she nodded. She turned to walk away, maybe to get the doctor. Heck, if he knew. Before she began walking, she whispered something. He didn't quite catch it so asked her before she walked through the doors.

She turned around with her hand laid on the door."I said, your name is Uzumaki Naruto." And with that she left.

The name bounced around in his head until it sunk in. Yes, that was his name! He remembered that strange black hair man called him that. He would have to thank that nurse later. The happiness that he felt left him as quickly as it came. Who was that man anyway? And why did he remember him out of,well, anyone else. Like his parents. Whoever he was, he would have to find him. He had the key to his memories, he had to.

Not so long after, the doctor came in and asked questions of his own. Naruto didn't feel like talking anymore, but he answered to the best of his abilities.

* * *

><p>Days past on and on. Everything seemed so slow paced to him. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was suppose to do something. Then on the day he was to leave the hospital, that nurse came in. He hadn't seen her in a while. She looked a lot better than before, but still didn't look well.<p>

She told him how they found a nice lady for him to stay with, she was suppose to help gain his memories. Then she gave him his things he came with. The were all clean and fixed. He looked through his stuff and found a necklace.

"I don't even wear jewelry." He muttered, frowning at the necklace. Yes, he didn't have his memories. But he knew that was one thing HE didn't do. And if he did...

For the first time he saw a hint of a smile on the nurse's lips. It was a huge improvement on her face. Someone as pretty as her shouldn't look so sad."Well, it was on you when we brought you in. So I guess you did." She told him in a teasing manner. And that was another improvement for her. It made him feel less uncomfortable around her, and he pitied her less.

He smirked, and replied."Well, that will have to change."

And she laughed quietly. Naruto felt that he'd accomplished something, and even felt a burst of happiness break all over him. All the time he spent in the hospital sucked. Every time he woke up and found himself in that room it reminded him that he had got in an accident. And with the doctors and nurses constantly reminding him just made him frustrated. He already knows! Seriously. It hurt him more.

Though all the time he spent there made him remember another thing about himself. That he HATED hospitals.

"Okay, get ready your taxi will be here soon. She's waiting."

Naruto nodded, and even though he didn't want to put the necklace on. Something told him he had to. That it was it was a life or death manner for him. So he did, though he made sure to put it under his shirt. He didn't want anyone to see he was wearing jewelry.

Before the nurse left he asked another question."What was her name again?" He gave an innocent curious look. Though he was unconscious that he was doing such.

The nurse looked at him, and this time she actually smiled."Her name is Hyuga Hinata. And I think you will really like her. I do."

* * *

><p>I DID it! Woooh, writing his memories was the hardest. Well, I hope you enjoy. Make sure to review follow favorite all that good stuff! And advise people to read please.<p> 


	2. Act Of Kindness

Okay my peeps, I'm so excited to write this! Because I'm so happy and proud of how many people I got reading this and looking forward to it! So thank you guys! In my opinion this chapter isn't all that exciting. But this story will be going through the bonding of Naruto and Hinata, as well as figuring out Naruto's past.

So I yay! Finally I bring out Hinata-chan in this chapter. They don't automatically click though. But they will start to like each other or should I say love, in that special way.*wiggles eyebrows*

But yeah! Enjoy!

Quote for this chapter:

_"Wherever there is a human being, there is an opportunity for a kindness."_

_Lucius Annaeus Seneca_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Act Of Kindness<em>**

_Konoha_. It was a city, he knew that. He knew he was in Konoha. He had seen that name hundreds of times in the hospital. In fact the name of the hospital was '_Konohagakure's Downtown Hospital'._ But knowing the name of the city was much much different seeing the city itself.

Naruto had seen the city on television, and might have seen some snaps on the newspaper at his time in the hospital. But actually being out standing in the city was much different indeed. It seemed more...Real. He could finally see how tall the buildings, how the cars drove by, and more. Though, it didn't seem knew whatsoever.

It was like he had seen all before. That he got up everyday and saw the same old routine. Naruto couldn't help but feel that that was strange. But he tried to do the math, and figured he'd probably lived here before. Before,before, before whatever happened happened!

Ugh, it irritated Naruto that he couldn't remember anything. Yet, everything was so how familiar. Like he had seen before. It was so annoying, he tried not to think about it. But how could you not think about it. He had amnesia. He couldn't help but shiver at the word. He came to just to hate that word. Mainly because how much the doctors and nurses, even the janitors, reminded him he had it.

Amnesia. It seemed to be the problem behind everything. Because he couldn't remember. But, he came up with a solution. It wasn't solid, but it helped his situation. He decided to ask questions. It was simple,obvious, and easy, right? Wrong. It seemed no one wanted to talk to him. At all. He would ask a questions, and the nurses would answer curtly before telling him to rest.

He also hated that the staff to the hospital seemed so caught up in their work they couldn't to even bother having a nice chitchat with him. Not that he blamed them, but still. He needed someone he could talk to, to explain how he felt, to laugh with, to cry with. Someone to be his friend. That's what he wanted. No that's what he needed.

And for some reason, he thought the taxi driver that he was currently sitting in the car wouldn't mind talking with him. Though, Naruto couldn't be farther from the truth. The taxi driver was getting more and more annoyed with each and every word Naruto blonde talked to much. But could you blame him? He did wake up without any memories of himself. But the driver did blame him. His job was to only take Naruto to some lady, not be all buddy-buddy with him.

Naruto didn't seem to get that though, he continued to to talk. Mainly asking questions. He figured maybe the driver wouldn't bother it as much as the hospital did. Naruto only glanced at the driver once only to read his name tag. 'Seto Takizawa'.

"You know, you really have a nice name." Naruto changed the topic randomly for like the hundredth time during the ride. He wore the most innocent and sweet smile. It also didn't hurt that he had a handsome face. How could anyone be mad at that?

Well, the Seto was. He tried to suppress a groan then answered, not hiding his irritation. "Thank you." He said shortly, hoping to end the conversation.

But no, Naruto continued. "My name is Naruto. Ya know? Like fish cake, in ramen." He said through a small chuckle. Who would name their son after fish cake. Not that Naruto didn't like his name. In fact he loved it, but he bet other people found it strange.

"Yes. I know. And you already told me your name. Twice in fact." The driver replied in short burst.

Naruto laughed again, this time nervously. It was almost as if he sensed the irritation in Seto's voice. The blonde rubbed the back of his neck,unconsciously."Oh right. My bad. But anyway-"

Naruto was cut off by Seto, who finally lost his patience."Listen dude, I'm not your friend. My job is to only get you to this lady, unpack your bags and leave." He said shortly once again. He didn't even bother to try and be polite.

"I understand you have amnesia and all,but still. No more talking." He said his voice calming now that Naruto was silent. But Naruto frowned deeply. Now even a taxi driver had to remind him great. "Do you understand?" He said slowly as if Naruto was a child who couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

Naruto only sighed and nodded, then he turned his head to look out the window. His heart dropped, well now he knew the taxi driver wasn't going to be his friend. But he so much hoped this Hyuga lady would. What was he kidding? She was technically another doctor, so of course she wouldn't be his friend.

Again Naruto sighed, would there ever be anyone to help him in the way he wanted. "Seto?" Naruto called his name out. He wanted to ask him if he knew anything about his doctor, but before he could continue the driver cut him off reminding him to stay quiet or would dump him out on the sidewalk.

So Naruto frowned and went quiet again. '_What a jerk.' _He couldn't help but think. He tried to think about something else as he watched the buildings that they past by. He couldn't help but feel he knew his way around this city. That he knew the lay out, like he walked around this city hundreds of times before. But he pushed that thought away knowing it would lead back to the word amnesia.

Though, he was interested in all the little shops they past. It made him smile to see the stuff that they showed in the windows. But the one building that caught his eye was some restaurant named 'Ichiraku'. Again it sounded familiar and everything. But this time two faces flashed in his mind when they past it.

He didn't really recognize them, but they were familiar. It was an older man and a woman. Who were they? He didn't know, but he mentally marked 'Ichiraku' one of the places to investigate.

* * *

><p>After the short,or what seemed like short, conversation with the taxi driver Seto Takizawa they arrived to his destination. Naruto was surprised to see how nice the building looked. It was a flat building, but it seemed expensive to live in. Though, Naruto felt that in his past life he could afford to do more than pay to just live there.<p>

He gazed at the flat building in awe, he only took a few steps forward. At that moment a thought went through his mind. If that Hyuga lady owned three flats here, including one being her office, she must be a snob. Naruto couldn't help but wrinkle his nose at the thought. For some reason he didn't like that she might be a rich snob.

But How could he feel that way, he didn't even remember meeting a snob. Maybe he just remembered how they acted. Well, either way he was probably about to meet one now. But he wondered how she would look. Maybe all dressed up in unique clothing or...

"Hey, come on." His thoughts were interrupted by Seto, the driver really didn't want to be an escort too. But he was payed extra to make sure Naruto actually came face to face with lady. So, he wanted hurry and do this so he could get far,far,far away from the blonde loser.

Naruto followed the older man to the door and waited patiently for him to call the woman. He looked at the name tags next to the buttons. He spotted her's almost right away. In neat handwriting it read: 'Hinata Hyuga'.

Before Seto spotted Nauro pressed the button, then came the beep sound, and then a voice of a woman. It was soft and sweet to Naruto. And sounded...innocent. Whatever that meant. Though when she spoke, he could her acceptance and understanding in her voice. That she was there for him.

But that didn't make any sense considering the only word she spoke was 'Hello'. He must have been daydreaming.

Realizing he was quiet and left a long pause, he thought he should speak. Though he didn't know why Seto did not respond."Hello.. Is this Hyuga Hinata..?" He asked, nervously.

There was a stifled giggle on the other line. Naruto couldn't help but smile nervously. It was kind of cute, that giggle of hers. Naruto found himself giggling a little, he didn't know why. Not even a second later he felt Seto's gaze on him. He gave Naruto a face, it was mixed with confusion and disgust.

Naruto didn't have an answer so he shrugged at him. Hey, laughing can get contagious. For a minute he almost missed the woman's reply. "Yes, I am Hinata. And may I ask who you are?"

Naruto felt shock rush through his body for a split second. He had no idea. She didn't sound like anything he imagined her to sound like. She didn't even sound professional. But she did sound lovable and kind, like a person he could get along with.

Naruto froze in place, suddenly he felt awkward and stupid. He shuffled a little, looking down. Welll, just because she sounded kind didn't she was. Yes, that though gave him courage, plus he haven't even seen her yet.

He glanced at Seto hoping to get a nod. As if Seto had read his mind, and under stood him. But Seto didn't so instead he was glaring at the blonde, which put him back on topic.

"I'm-I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

There was a gasp on the the other line,"Oh-oh-oh, please come in. Sorry I didn't recognize your voice. I'll meet you in the lobby."

Naruto nodded, though she couldn't see him. There was one question going through his head, what did she mean by _"Sorry I didn't recognize your voice.'_? It bothered him, he never remembered even talking to her. Again his thoughts were interrupted by Seto grabbing him by the arm and dragging him inside.

The heat inside the building smacked Naruto right in the face. It was such a difference from the cold air outside. In fact he warmed up pretty fast. So he took of his jacket. Seto probably would have done the same if it wasn't for the fact he was leaving soon.

Then she came walking up to them. At first Naruto didn't know it was her. She was beautiful, shockingly beautiful. But something told him it was her, he recognized her...But he didn't know of him had a pretty simple conclusion. But he wasn't going to believe it just yet.

"Naruto!" She said exclaimed excitedly. She raised her arms slightly as if she was ready to give him a hug. And to be honest he wanted a hug, seriously. Though he wouldn't admit it, after all she was a complete stranger. Yet, it didn't feel that way."Hinata." he replied awkwardly.

Hinata came face to face with Naruto, and she didn't hug him. Which surprised him a little. But it didn't disappoint him. In a way he was a little relieved, even if he did want a hug he still just met her.

Hinata wore a nervous yet excited on her face, but by her movements it seemed her nervousness overpowered her excitement."Welcome, Naruto-kun. I'm your doctor."

"Oh." Naruto said shaping his lips exactly like an 'O'.By now he really should have been use to the idea of this lady being his doctor. But it was still so...weird? Hinata smiled slightly and looked from him to Seto, who seemed just as surprised to see this beautiful woman standing before them.

"Thank you, Takizawa-san." She nodded gracefully at him,"I'm sure you have plenty to do, so I will take Naruto off of your hands now." She spoke to him with kindness and respect in her voice. Which surprised Seto yet made him feel nice. Cab drivers never really get much respect nor kindness toward them.

Suddenly he couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed. And even jealous. How could such a hopeless idiot like Naruto get to live with such a wonderful woman. It was sad. He was sad. He was sad because he was jealous of a man who had amnesia! He really had to get his head cleared.

He nodded quietly at Hinata, because he really didn't know what to say. Then he shot Naruto a glare. It took Naruto a little while to notice it,but once he did he felt a cool chill go down his spine. Why didn't Takizawa-san like him, I mean he liked Takizawa. To a degree.

Then Naruto felt annoyed at Takizawa. How dare he treat him this way, he was a person too. And he felt a little obliged to say something to the cabby probably helped that the cab driver couldn't kick him out of the car now. He watched Seto leave and started to think of the words he wanted to say. Finally it him. It should insult all cabbies

"And you'e a terrible driver too." He called out to the man. It felt nice to get that off of his chest. A small smirk formed on his face. He looked at Hinata from the corner of his eye. She seemed to have a look of disappointment. Which mad Naruto feel slightly shameful.

But that washed away quickly when he saw Seto flip him off with out even looking at him. Man, people in Konoha were rude."What a guy,huh?" He said to Hinata, hoping to break the awkwardness that he felt while with her,alone.

Hinata smiled nervously,"Yeah." She said quietly."Come on, I'll show you your flat." She gestured toward the elevator. But Naruto couldn't help but wonder why SHE was nervous. If anyone should be it was him, yet for some reason he didn't feel all that nervous. A little uncomfortable and awkward. But not nervous.

Naruto stepped into the elevator with Hinata following him in. She pressed a number to a floor and the doors closed. She pressed floor seven he thought? Well, it didn't matter, he'd figure out eventually.

"Do you want me to take your coat?" She asked politely.

"No I got it." Naruto didn't know why but he had said it just as politely. Though over the past few days he talked to anyone anyway he wanted to. So he really didn't know why he was acting this way. And the elevator ride seemed like it was taking forever! The awkwardness and silence was overbearing!

_Ding!_

Finally the doors opened and Hinata led him to his flat which was even nicer than the outside of the building. The interior design was what he would choose, but it was cool he supposed. The furniture looked almost new, honestly the whole place looked new.

Naruto set his coat on the main couch's arm and looked around. For a second he forgot Hinata was even there. She looked at him with such a pretty smile and asked,"Do you like it?"

He was quiet for a minute. Did he like it? Of course he did. He could be sleeping on the streets right now if she hadn't accepted to take him in. Then for the first time he came face to face with her he offered a smile of his own. It was his innocent yet lovable smile."Yes, I love it. More than that. Thank you, Hyuga-san." He spoke the words warmly and soft. it wasn't curt or polite like he had been in the elevator.

Hinata's cheeks seem to go slightly red for a moment. and her smile seemed more happy."O-oh, I'm glad." She replied, the excitement was so clear in her throat. She stood there for a second and Naruto looked back at the couch and saw a neatly pair of folded clothes. He frowned slightly.

"What's this?" He asked, holding them up for her to see. Hinata looked at them before speaking.

"I brought you a new pair of clothes. The hospital said you only had the ones you came in with. I don't know if you'll like them. But we can buy more later." Hinata answered looking him straight in the face. Which for some reason made him turn his gaze.

"Oh thanks,again."

"No problem, you should probably change into them.I wanna take you out."

Naruto blinked, she wanted to take him out? Like on a date? Not that he wasn't attracted to her or anything, but they had more important things. Like her doing sessions with him, and him gaining his memories. And the fact that she was his doctor too didn't help.

Naruto could feel his cheeks warm a bit, he had to say something."l-listen Hinata, not that I don't like you or anything. But I don't really want to start a relationship at this time. Ya know?" He asked. He felt that he made it pretty clear and easy to understand.

Hinata stared at him in confusion. She didn't understand what he was saying or where this was coming she spoke what was on her mind,"Yeah,uh, what?"

Naruto sighed heavily it seemed to have come from the bottom of his toes,"I don't want to date you right now." Hinata's face was pale for a moment then flushed. Naruto quickly spoke."But maybe after we get through this thing!" He hoped those words would comfort her.

Hinata shook her head vigorously,"N-no-no-no! You got it all wrong, I meant I would take you outside, in the city to walk around!" She spoke quickly, so quickly Naruto didn't understand for a moment, but when he did he felt embarrassed.

"Ooooh!" He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Hinata had calmed down now too, she even sighed relieved. He was also relieved. "Hehe, sorry."

"N-no it's fine, I can see why you mistook it that way. I should have worded it differently."

Naruto smiled again, he was glad she didn't call him dumb or slow. Honestly, he expected her to, he was used to hearing the doctors mumble it. But he wasn't stupid, and he knew this. He just woke up with amnesia! He was just confused.

"So, um, you should change now." Hinata spoke again, she stood there with her hands clasped. It was kind of cute to Naruto, but it probably would have been cute to anyone else too. And it was strange that a doctor,HIS doctor, looked cute. He tried not to think about it.

Naruto nodded at Hinata, agreeing with her. He lifted up his new shirt in his hands and examined it. It was orange, not too bright or too dark. And he liked it, he set it down to pull the current shirt he had on when he stopped. He had almost forgot Hinata was here. Not that he was shy, but it was the principles of privacy, right? Plus to be sincere, he didn't want her to see his wound he earned. In his opinion they were nasty when he unbandaged them.

He looked at Hinata expectantly, he was sure she would understand. But she stood there staring him down, and when he looked her in the face she would look down. This seem to last for about a minute, before Naruto coughed into his fist. That's when she finally understood.

She blushed for a second and squeezed her eyes shut,"O-oh so sorry." She turned around to walk out the door,but hit the frame which resulted in an,"Ow!" She moved her hands to caress her throbbing forehead.

Naruto couldn't help but smile a little, though it might have been awful wicked of him. Don't get him wrong he wasn't laughing at Hinata, it was just that he was glad he wasn't the only one who goofed up. Like when he was in the hospital. He accidentally pulled the IV from his arm and almost bled out if it wasn't for the nurse who came in. That was scary.

Naruto's smile soon melted as a question resurfaced in his head. A question that he was meaning to ask sense he met her."Hey Hyuga-san." He said smoothly. The midnight haired girl had stepped out the hall still soothingly rubbing her forehead, but she turned around to look at him. She looked at him quizzically.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"He finally asked. It was such a simple question, yet he felt it was more than simple. Her answer would tell him what he would feel toward him. And he was slightly astonished when the corners of her mouth curved into a small smile. It was that beautiful smile that she had gave him before. And for some reason it gave him comfort, he had never been smiled upon so much in one day since he woke up.

And then she gave the answer he wanted to here. The WORDS he wanted to hear since he figured out he had almost couldn't believe it came out of her mouth.

"Because, I want to be your friend Naruto-kun."

Just for a moment he thought she was lying, but he knew he was dead wrong. He felt so warm in the chest. He even felt he chest tighten. It was painful but enjoyable for some reason. He like the feeling, and so he gave he his own beautiful smile of his own. And he gave her the best reply he could think of."Awesome!"

Hinata nodded and started to pull up the door,"And please call me Hinata."

And before she shut the door he still saw that gorgeous smile on her face. Even after she closed the door, that smile was implanted in his head. That was all he could think about at that moment.

* * *

><p>Yeah! Yeah! Here you guys go! I hope you enjoy! Favorite,follow, and most of all review!<p>

Also YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NaruHina, SasuSaku, InoSai, ChoKar and ShikaTem are all canon! WOOOO, can't wait for the last movie to come out, it's mainly about Naruto and Hinata!


	3. Home

Okay, I love this story to much, so sorry about the long break. Hey, whenever I need to boost my enthusiasm about writing this story. I just get myself high on NaruHina. So I have this next chapter for youuuu~! And I'm also glad to see that you guys are excited for the last Naruto movie too! Awesome!

But anyways, back on topic. Let us begin this new chapter.

_"New things are made familiar, and familiar things are made new."_

_Samuel Johnson_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Home<em>**

Naruto silently released a breath from his mouth, he hadn't realized he started holding his breath since him and Hinata exited his new home. He watched his breath's smoky figure float in the air. He also hadn't realized how cold it was, till now. The new coat he was given by Hinata had really made a difference. He had so much to thank the pretty doctor for. Though just saying thanks was getting old now. He would have to actually do something for her.

The blonde continued walking down the city sidewalks in the cold next to his doctor. With each and every step, and every building he passed by, it all started to feel familiar. It started to feel old to him. And he didn't even feel like he could get lost. He had seen it all before. Sometimes when he stared at a building too long, he pictured himself standing there. It was a warm feeling.

He definitely knew this was his home. Now he just had to get to know it again. He sighed lightly. He really wished all his memories would magically fly back to him. He knew it was going to be a long process, and he knew that some people never got there memories back. He really hoped he wasn't one of those guys.

Even though walking around the city was nice and relaxing he couldn't help but feel a little frustrated. He liked this walk and all, but he thought he should be getting to work on his memories. Right? Maybe he was just being impatient. Naruto turned to look at at Hinata with a sideways glance. She seemed to be burying her face in her scarf for warmth.

Naruto's lips curved into a small smile. Every time he looked at her he couldn't help but feel this pang of joy. Perhaps it was because she was his first friend since he was released from the hospital. He liked her a lot. She had told him to ask any questions, and he did. And in return she answered each one of them to the best of her abilities, even the really awkward ones.

But he couldn't help but think that she liked him asking questions. Maybe because with each one, they found each other becoming more comfortable and closer to each other. It was a nice feeling. To know someone was your friend. It was such a warm feeling. Warm feelings were good.

"So..." Naruto started looking forward again. He had noticed he was starring and something told him that was rude.

Hinata looked up at him sideways with her cheeks slightly red. It was most likely from the cold."So...?" She responded

Naruto shrugged, he didn't honestly know. He just spoke. But as soon as he realized that he realized he did have one question in the back of his mind. "When are we going to start our first session?" He asked innocently. He was just curious. No big rush. Not.

Hinata smiled through her scarf. He could see it in her eyes. "We already started our session. We started as soon as we walk out the door." She answered kindly.

Naruto raised both brows."Really?" He was confused. If they had started, why was he the one asking all the questions. And why weren't they in her office. He was really confused. Lost, to be more accurate. "Well, why don't you have any questions for me? And why are we not in your office?"

Hinata continued to smile and sighed lightly,"Hmm." She kept on walking, she didn't seem to be even thinking about how to answer his questions."Well..." She began and paused again."We're doing this session outside because I wanna show you the city and see if anything is familiar to you." She said quietly.

"And judging by your body language and how you've been leading us on a nice walking path. It is familiar to you. You've lived here before."

Naruto hadn't realized it immediately. She was right. Out of all the paths in the city he led them down a nice walking path. One where not to many people walk on, but it was friendly too. Whether he was doing it unconsciously or not he didn't know.

"Second. I want you to know me. So you will feel comfortable with me. I know I'm your friend. But I'm also still your doctor." She shrugged lightly."I have my methods."

Naruto slowly broke out into a grin. Hinata was smart. And beautiful. And friendly. Was there anything else he hadn't discovered yet? Well, he would have to wait and see. Naruto nodded at her."Oh." he chuckled. He didn't know why, he just felt like it and Hinata smiled deeply at this.

"Ah, you're amazing Hinata-chan!" He spoke loudly looking up, still grinning. He was so lucky to have Hinata by his side, he wondered if he didn't have amnesia would he still have met her? He didn't know, but he didn't try to think about it. She was here and that was all that mattered.

Hinata's cheeks flushed a deeper red as she averted her eyes to the ground. Though Naruto didn't notice, and if he had he would have mistaken it. Probably would have thought it was just the cold.

He looked back at her and was about to say something most likely really stupid next , but he came to a halt when he saw it. The lights were on illuminating the outside and inside. With it's wide windows he could see inside. They were open. Ichiraku. It was so familiar. He didn't know why. But he was about to figure out. Hopefully.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked at him raising an eyebrow, which brought him back to his senses. Naruto turned to look at her and smiled a little.

"Hey, Hinata, by any chance would you be hungry?" He asked, hoping for a yes.

Hinata blinked at him, she certainly wasn't all that hungry. Was it even lunch time? Hinata looked down at her watch, no it wasn't lunch time but close. She looked up at Naruto to answer but this time she noticed his eyes on Ichiraku. Suddenly she understood and a small smile formed on her lips. Well, she hadn't treated him out yet had she?

"Sure, Naruto-kun. You want to eat at Ichiraku's?" She asked, kindly as usual.

Naruto nodded without hesitation,"Boy would I!" He said almost exactly like a child. "Come on!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her along. Hinata couldn't help but blush a bit. He so easily closed the gap between them, and now here they were walking to Ichiraku's. Hinata couldn't help but notice Naruto had a strong grip. And Naruto couldn't help but notice she had small hands.

Naruto pushed open the door to Ichiraku and he could smell the delicious spices of the ramen filling his nose. The aroma itself was mouthwatering and the warm air around just made everything so welcoming. Naruto sighed happily like he returned to his long losthome. That was it, he belonged here. He hadn't realized he was still holding hands with Hinata so he ended up dragging her to a seat.

He sat down with Hinata sitting next to him and then turned to her,"This place is awesome!" He grinned.

And Hinata giggled shaking her head before saying,"But you haven't even tried their ramen yet."

Then Naruto chuckled,"Heh, guess not. I hope it's good."

"I know you'll like it." Hinata warmly smiled, before picking up her phone. It had buzzed and now she was checking it out. At the same time Naruto couldn't help but stare at her, she was very pretty. No beautiful. But that wasn't why he stared. She was familiar too? He sort of felt like he saw her face before. Agh! All this thinking was going to fry his brain! So he stopped staring and he didn't notice Hinata's body slump in relief.

The blond placed his hands in his pockets and glanced around the shop. It wasn't too big but it was welcoming and warm. It kind of felt like a second home for Naruto. He turned around and saw a wall with pictures on it. He walked over and stared. In these pictures there was that man and woman that flashed in his head that one time, but they were always standing next to a different person. Whether it was a kid, teenager, or adult. Above the pictures there was a plate saying what year it was taken. Then he looked higher up and read _'Ramen Eating Champions'._

But the thing that bugged him was that five pictures were missing for five straight years. It looked as if someone had hung the pictures up but took them down. He frowned slightly and tilted his head. Then he turned to a woman who was leaving the shop with her daughter,"Excuse me? Do you know what happen to the pictures that were suppose to be here?"

The woman simply shook her head,"No, but I know they said it was some boy who had won five times straight. He was good friends with the owner here." And with that she walked out. Naruto sighed, who was that boy? Why would they take the pictures down if they were such good friends with him? Ah, too much questions! Not enough answers!

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called out to him. Naruto snapped out of his daze and walked back over to her andtook his seat. Then a young woman who looked slightly older than them appeared. She gave some other customers their bowls not even glancing at them before giving Naruto and Hinata their menu's. "I'll be back in five." And she swiftly made her way back to the kitchen.

Naruto blinked, agh! That word 'familiar' came up again! It was almost as bad as 'amnesia'. That woman was the woman that flashed in his head. He knew her, he knew her and he just knew he knew her!

"Naruto, did you find what you want?"

Again Hinata brought him back to earth. He looked down at his menu and decided to settle with barbecue pork ramen. He then nodded to Hinata and like the woman said she came back in five minutes with a smile on. When she stepped in front of the pair her smile dropped. And her face seemed to pale.

And he didn't know why or how he knew what to say. Or why he smiled but he did what he did."Oi, Ayame! I want the usual." Hinata looked at Naruto in confusion while Ayame looked at Naruto with shock. Naruto kept smiling but in the inside he had both feelings overwhelming him. He wondered how he knew her name? It was like his body reacted on it's own, like this was normal for it. It seemed like hours passed but in reality it was a few seconds.

Finally Hinata broke the silence, thank god! "Naruto, do you know her?" She asked, calmly. And at that moment Hinata DID sound like a professional psychologist. Her voice sounded kind but strong, sadly the only answer he could give her was a shrug. So they both turned back to Ayame who just now was realizing what was happening.

"I don't know you." She shook her head innocently. Naruto couldn't help but frown, she had to know him! She just had to, otherwise what was up with the shocked look she gave. He could tell she was lying. It was all over her face. He opened his mouth to object but Hinata laid her hand on his to silence him. And it worked.

He looked at her and she shook her head gently. Naruto's frowned was gone and he sighed. He understood what Hinata was trying to say, she didn't want him to create a scene. But part of him wondered if she believed that this woman was lying too. It looked like it, but then again who knows.

"I'll have Barbecue Pork Ramen." He stated simply.

The woman known as Ayame nodded,took Hinata's order, and headed off to the kitchen. As soon as she walked behind those doors, Naruto looked back at Hinata and frowned."I know her. I know I know her." He told her strongly.

Hinata only gently shook her head,"Naruto-kun, please wait." She whispered quietly to him. Naruto stared at her blankly. What was that supposed to mean!? Seriously why did everyone have to be so complicated. Naruto merely huffed, but obeyed Hinata in the way he thought she wanted him to.

Naruto leaned his chin on the palm of his hand as he waited. He didn't feel like talking, he was to angry. But the more he sat there in silence his nerves started calm. He glanced at Hinata and she sat there quietly as well, it seemed like she was looking into space. At that moment Ayame came out with two steaming bowls of ramen. She wasn't smiling but she wasn't pale or nervous looking either. But Naruto ignored that, he was to busy starring at the bowl that was set in front of him. His whole face brighten up and he was now grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow, this smells good!" He said, cheerfully. It was meant for Ayame, and she knew that so she smiled.

"Well, dad and I do make some pretty good ramen." She replied more friendly.

Naruto grabbed his chopsticks,"Itadakimasu!" And he dug in, Hinata giggled at this before following suit. "Send Teuchi my thanks." Teuchi? Who was that...It was...Ayame's father! The chef!

Ayame nodded with a smile still on her face, though it dropped when Naruto asked his next question."So why did you lie about not knowing me?"

His face was straight and he stopped eating for second as he looked her straight in the eye. The atmosphere seemed to change, even Naruto himself noticed this. Ayame continued to stare back at him, she didn't answer straight away. She seemed a little shock and she looked like she was looking for an answer. _Caught you!_ Naruto couldn't help but think. Her reactions were to slow or to fast. And she didn't even question how he knew her father's name or her's. He felt a small smirk growing on his lips. But his happiness seemed to lessen when he heard Hinata sigh.

What was her deal anyway? She should be siding with him, helping him out, she surely couldn't be falling for Ayame's lie? Right? She studied human nature, so if he could see she was doing then Hinata had to see as well. He couldn't help but feel frustrated with the midnight haired woman. One moment she seems like she's on his side and the other she's not.

"Excuse me?" He was knocked out of his thoughts by Ayame's response. 'Excuse me?' really that was the best she could say. Naruto opened his mouth to respond but he was interrupted by Hinata's obvious,long and loud sigh. Oh, he did not need this from her right now. Naruto whipped his head to look at her. And she gave him this 'look'. That look that meant 'Don't-you-dare!', in response to _that _ 'look' he groaned but didn't put Ayame on the spotlight.

"Sorry, ma'am. I just..." He trailed off,but she looked at him with a raised brow. Naruto looked back at her."I just have amnesia. So sorry that I'm making accusations of you knowing me. Maybe I just saw or heard your name elsewhere." He sighed again. Not because he was sad that he had amnesia, but because Hinata was being _soooo_ mean. He was so close too.

Ayame's face softened as she looked at him sadly."You have what?" She asked softly, though she heard the first time.

"He has amnesia." Hinata answered back, with a weak smile.

"I have what?" Naruto looked at her. Both women were quiet and stared him genuinely worried.

Naruto slumped."I was trying to joke around."

"Oh-ohhhh! I...uh...get it. I guess." They said in unison, but didn't laugh.

Naruto sighed and went back to eating his ramen. Ramen, the only thing that made him happy at that moment.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hinata walked down the icy and frosty sidewalk. They were quiet since they left the ramen shop. Mainly because of Naruto, he refused to talk to Hinata right now. She was supposed to be his partner, his teammate, his ...friend. Yet she didn't do anything but stop him from figuring out the truth. So when they left the shop he decided to give her the silent treatment. And so far it was boring, she didn't even try talking to him. So he found himself giving up after less then ten minutes.<p>

At that time Hinata had called a cab because it was starting to get dark and super cold. So now here they were, abouttwelve inches apart, standing in the cold and silence.

"Hinata?" Naruto spoke reluctantly. He made sure to add that to his voice. He wanted her to understand he was frustrated with her.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" She shivered, but she looked straight ahead into the street. Most likely looking for the cab she called.

"Why did you stop me back there." He went straight to the point. He learned from the T.V. shows in the hospital that 'beating around the bush' never really worked. So he was going to be honest with himself and others."I mean, you had to see she was clearly lying! I could have busted her! I mean did you not see?"

Hinata sighed in response and stopped her shivering."Of course she was lying, her body language, voice, and reaction spoke it all for her. I knew she was lying."

"Then why?"

"I stopped you because whatever reason she was lying must have been important."

"Really?" Naruto scoffed.

"Yes, I mean telling by her face it looked as if she didn't want to lie. She must have been close to you. And whatever reason she lied must have been important. So yeah I didn't want to bust her. She'll tell you the truth when the time comes."

Naruto frowned. He knew Hinata was right, she had to be, but he didn't want her to. He just was really tired of not knowing.

"If you're mad at me then o-okay. I don't blame you." She shivered again from a cold gust of wind."But I-I will still help you through this. So-" She was cut off by Naruto wrapping his arm around her shoulder, and bring her closer to him. She was now warmer , but still cold. Though she couldn't help but ignore the cold, her face was heating up."N-n-n-n-n-naruto?"

Naruto looked to the side so she couldn't see his face. If she had saw it she would have giggled. He was pouting slightly, like a child."You don't have to be so nice to me, especially if I'm hurting your feelings and whatever. Ya'know?"

Hinata continued to look at him, she was slightly confused at what he was getting at."I'm not mad at you. So let's just forget this ever happen." She continued to look at him, finally understanding. Naruto turned to look at her and smiled brightly."So let's just forget this little thing. I mean we have a whole friendship ahead of us. Right?"

Hinata finally smiled back happy to see him doing the same."Hai!" She responded cheerfully. But she was soon conscious again of how close they were, I mean she literally had her chin laying on his chest now."Uh-uh-uh, Naruto-kun?" Her face was heating up again.

"Hmm?" He looked at her innocently, which didn't help.

"N-nevermind."

At that moment the cab pulled up and out came the cab driver with a smile. "Oh, looks like there's love in the air tonight." He chuckled.

"N-n-no-no it's not like that!" Hinata gently pushed away from Naruto. Naruto looked at the cab driver before smiling! Now here was one thing he did remember!

"Hey, I know you! You're Seto!" And then Seto the cab driver's smile dropped. Did he had to meet this guytwice on the same day! He wondered if it was to late to drive off. He could get fired, but it might be worth it. Then he looked at Hinata, he realized no one deserved to be alone with this baka.

"Get in. Now." He demanded, they needed to hurry before he changed his mind. And so Hinata and Naruto awkwardly climbed into the car. That was weird, right?

"I'm glad you're our cabby!" Naruto smiled.

"That rule I gave earlier today. About throwing you out if talking. It still applies." Seto said stiffly.

Hinata raised an eyebrow at Naruto, but he sheepishly smiled and buried himself into the comfortable car seat. He was tired and cold, but now he was warm so he could easily fall asleep until they arrived home. Home? That was right he was actually going home. Not his old one that he couldn't even remember, it was a new one, but it was still home. And he was absolutely sure it would be just fine. Especially since he was going_home_ with Hinata. With her everything could be home. She was his friend. And with that happy thought Naruto drifted off into sleep.

_He was a kid. Maybe five or four. He couldn't tell he was looking at the ceiling with tears in his eyes as he held a nine tailed fox plushie close to him. He had had a nightmare, and he was waiting. Waiting for what though? He sniffled. What was his nightmare? He hated this feeling. The feeling of being stuck in his dream, or memory and still not know._

_Then the doors open, and a woman came in. she was young and beautiful with long red hair. It was strange to see such red hair, but it looked cool and beautiful to him. The woman looked down at him and sat on the bed."Did you have a nightmare, Naruto-kun?" She asked sweetly. He nodded and climbed onto her lap._

_"It was terrible mommy!" He sniffled. So that's who she was. His mother."I had a bad dream where I was lost and no one would help me. I was all alone." He explained, tears running down his face. _

_The woman smiled a little and gently wiped his tears away."Well, you don't need to be afraid Naruto. You will never be alone. And ya'know why?" Naruto shook his head._

_His mother shook his head as if it was obvious,"Because, silly, you have the most beautiful smile and personality. Everyone will want to help you. " Naruto looked at her, he was feeling a lot better."You will never be alone or lost. Home is always with your loved ones. And guess what?"_

_"What?" Little Naruto asked, truly curious._

_"I love you!" She poked his belly._

_Naruto giggled but then rolled his eyes."I already knew that. But guess what?" He wiggled his eyebrows playfully, and at that his mother giggled._

_"What?" She grinned._

_He moved his finger gesturing her to come closer and she did. He leaned in and cupped his hands around her ear and whispered."I love you more."_

_His mother smiled brightly and made a look of shock. Though she really wasn't."No way! I love you more!" She playfully pushed him._

_"No I do, I love you the most!" He giggled and fell onto his bed._

_"Fine." His mother shook her head."Then I guess we're both home."_

_And Naruto smiled._

Hinata looked at the peacefully sleeping Naruto. They were close to home. She smiled and gently shook him awake when they arrived."Naruto-kun, we're home." She said softly.

Naruto groggily wiped his eyes, but when he looked at Hinata...Guess what? He smiled.

* * *

><p>Heyo! I did it! I'm so sorry it came out so late, but I hope you guys will still read! I personally really like this chapter. Well enjoy while I go get high on NaruHina! So make sure to review, favorite and follow! Because there will be more! And thank you for the reviews and favorites and follows! I appreciate it.<p>

Little Miss Kairi out!~


	4. At Least I Have You

Okay, let's rumble! I think I've got enough NaruHina love to start this next chapter. Yu didn't think I'd upload so soon did you. Hahahahaha! I don't really have much to say so here! So just read and enjoy!

Quote:

_"Sometimes, the best way to help someone is just to be near them."_

_Veronica Roth_

* * *

><p><strong>At Least I Have You<strong>

Naruto sighed heavily as he looked out the window to his living room. He watched as the snow lightly fell, he was bored and there was nothing to do. He just sat there watching all the people walk by in their warm clothing. He wondered if he was once like those people. Knowing where they were going and how they were going to do it. Because he really didn't know where his life was going at all. It seemed kind of blank. The only thing he really knew was;

One: _I am Uzumaki Naruto_

Two:_ I have Amnesia_

Three: _I must remember my past_

That about summed it all up, for the second time Naruto sighed heavily. He started to fidget with his necklace again. For a while he couldn't figure out what it was about it, but he felt that this piece of jewelry was important to him. He showed it to Hinata when they had sessions, but she merely said it was just a necklace as far as she knew. So that got him no where. In fact to him, Hinata's sessions didn't really get him anywhere. Well, when it came to remembering anyway. Of course those sessions helped him feel better and more comfortable, but it didn't help him remember exactly.

He had also told her about how he'd dream his memories or at least what he thought were his memories. And he couldn't help but keep talking about the blacked haired man. That guy seemed to be in his memories a lot. Naruto felt that he was the key to everything, that he had to find him. But Hinata told him to write down everything he dreamed about in a notebook. So he did. And he constantly found himself looking into that notebook.

He needed more than just sessions and this note book though. He knew exactly what he needed. He needed to get out there and find answers for himself. Walking around and going to shops weren't enough. He needed to figure out where he lived, where his hang out spots where, he needed to find his friends and family. Again Naruto sighed.

After sitting there and thinking for five more minutes, he got up and left his flat. Walking across the hall he stepped up to Hinata's door. He often went over to Hinata's flat and hung out, he liked it there better than his own. It was more at home, maybe it was because Hinata lived in there. There was no maybe, it was definitely because she lived in there. He liked laying on her couch and taking in it's scent. It smelled like lavender, Hinata smelled like lavender. He learned to love the smell.

He learned to love a lot of things Hinata liked. But somethings he couldn't learn to love, like asparagus. He didn't know why she ate it, it was disgusting. He told her that too, but she just laughed ate it slowly like she enjoyed it. Even when she did that he really liked her, in fact it was hard not to like her. Hinata was amazing, and found himself constantly making excuses to stay with her anytime he could.

With that little thought he walked inside. She was cooking. He could tell because of the warm air and the strong smell of food. It had to be something good. He took a big whiff of the air and closed his eyes. He learned if he concentrated enough, with one sniff he could tell what something was. He sniffed twice, and confirmed she was making waffles.

_Mmm, waffles! _He thought happily, opening his eyes. Another thing he learned was that Hinata was an amazing cook, and when I say amazing that's an understatement. Naruto thought her cooking was so good that she should have been a chef and not a psychologist. He said she would make more money with her cooking. But she just blushed and laughed at that too.

He liked Hinata's laugh it was sweet and soft and so kind. Like her voice. He shook his head to stop thinking about that stuff. Seriously it was getting weird, sometimes he found himself thinking about Hinata so much he would go into this daze or just stare at her. It was so weird, why would he be doing that? He hoped that was just part of being good friends.

With that thought he shook his head and began to walk around the living room. He glanced around the room, sometimes Hinata left some information papers about him in her living room. He knew she was looking for things such as his previous home, or friends, maybe even his old job. But to be honest she hadn't really found anything on him. Though one day when he asked her about something her eyes seem to light up, and she told him that maybe she could find something on him.

Naruto's eyes stopped on a picture. It was picture picture of Hinata with a guy, he remembered this photo, it was the photo that he asked Hinata about that made her say she might find something on him after all. He remembered it like yesterday. Wait it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

_Naruto and Hinata had just finished a session. To him it helped him feel better and be more aware of his surroundings. Though of course he didn't really remember anything. That bothered him, but he knew these sessions weren't really for gaining memories but to help him move on from his state of...well feeling lost and hopeless. But Naruto seriously didn't feel like he needed these sessions to feel better, just being with Hinata made him feel better._

_"I'm going to go take that cake out of the oven now." Hinata told Naruto as she stood up. Sometimes Naruto felt like she purposely cooked those wonderful meals just for him. _

_He smiled and stood up as well,"I'll help." Naruto liked to help Hinata in anyway he could, after all she did the same for him._

_Hinata only smiled back , which meant 'okay', and walked out of the room and into her flat. Naruto followed her behind into her nicely decorated living room. He couldn't help but glance around every time he walked in there. Then his eyes fell upon that photo. He didn't know why but that photo bothered him. It was a picture of Hinata standing next to this guy with his arms wrapped around her shoulders._

_The guy was very good-looking too. He had long brown hair and eyes like Hinata's except it was a different shade. The more and more he looked that photo it just really bothered him. He didn't know what type of 'bother' either. He was uncomfortable about how the man had his arms around Hinata. But he also couldn't help but look at that tattoo on the man's hand. The tattoo was that of a red swirl.(_Authors Note: The tattoo is the Uzumaki symbol. You know it's on the uniforms in the anime/manga._) _

_HE had THAT exact same tattoo on his upper arm. He frowned at the photo and finally after days of wondering he questioned about the photo."Hinata." She turned and looked at him then to the photo. "Who is this guy?"_

_Hinata walked over and picked of the photo, holding it ever so gently. He must have been important to her. A sad smile crept on her face,"His name is Neji. He was my cousin."_

_Naruto nodded, he didn't know why ,but he felt relieved he wasn't anything more than just a cousin. Was that a bad thing? "Oh cool, where is he now?"_

_Hinata was quiet for a minute,"He's dead." Now Naruto was quiet. What was he supposed to say to that. He kind of felt like a jerk now.  
><em>

_"Oh, sorry."_

_Hinata shook her head,"He lost his memories like you. He was one of my patients." Naruto was quiet as he listened to her."I tried to help him, and I thought I did once he got his memories back. But he...he changed." Her eyes were now watering."And he...the police found him dead. He killed himself."_

_Naruto was absolutely quiet and frozen. He didn't know what to think. Was that going to happen to him? As if she read his mind she answered his question._

_"But, I won't let that happen to you, I promise." She looked at him with her eyes filled with unshed tears, but she had that look of determination. And Naruto smiled lightly, and he didn't know why he he did it. But his body moved on it's own. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's small frame and hugged her._

_And he spoke softly,"I know." And He did know. He did know that Hinata would never let that happen to him. He knew that HE would never let that happen to him. He listened as Hinata whimpered a little and resisted not to cry. After what seemed like five minutes he let go. She no longer had those tears in her eyes, but she still looked sad. For some reason that pinched his heart, but he tried to rub it off._

_"Hinata..." He said kind of awkwardly, he knew this was probably a bad time to ask but he did it anyway."Neji's tattoo, what does it mean? I have the same one."_

_Hinata looked at him silently, she didn't answer. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows as he looked down at her._

_"Really, I do. Hold on." Naruto pulled his shirt off revealing his perfectly lean was when Hinata gave a response, she squeaked. Her face completely changed from sad to embarrassed. It was now hot red and her mouth gaped open a bit._

_"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-Naruto-kun!" She stuttered, Naruto only chuckled, she was so enjoying this. He preferred this Hinata than the sad one, it was so much...cuter?_

_" See." He turned so she could see his tattoo. Hinata calmed down and looked at his tattoo intently. Naruto watched her with a small smile._

_"Yeah,I-I see."_

_"Soooo?"_

_"It's a common tattoo, Naruto."_

_Naruto slumped,"Aww man!" He thought he was getting on to something. Well, another fail._

_"But...maybe." She mumbled under her breath. Naruto looked back at her. A light now shone in her eyes."Maybe I can find something about you."_

_"How?"_

_"Oh, ano..." She shrugged._

_Naruto frowned at her, but she wore this innocently look that was concealing whatever she was really up to. "Hinata."_

_"Y-yes?"_

_Naruto opened his mouth to ask a questions, but a smell suddenly it his nose. He knew that smell. Was something-"Burning?" He said out loud._

_"My cake!" And she darted off to the kitchen._

**Flashback Over**

Naruto yawned and strolled toward the kitchen. And there he saw her, she was holding a big cup of water getting ready to pour it into a pot. A mischevious smile grew on Naruto's face as he snuck up behind the woman. He carefully took silent steps and soon he was just behind her,"Ohayo, Hinata!" He said loudly.

Hinata jumped when she turned around, which resulted with her spilling the water all over Naruto. She gasped when she saw the now wet Naruto in front of her, she opened her mouth to apologize at the same time she tried to resist laughing.

But Naruto held up a hand, stopping her."I deserved that." He smiled toothily, finally Hinata gave in and laughed at him. And Naruto laughed as well. The mornings always were the best for these two.

The laughter died down and Hinata spoke,"I didn't even hear you come in." She said getting back to finishing the meal.

"I'm as sneaky as a ninja." He smiled wiping water from his face with his sleeve.

Hinata turned around with a perfectly set up plate of waffles topped with whip cream and berries,"Let's eat."

Naruto who was now drooling eagerly nodded in agreement. Hinata never disappointed him.

* * *

><p>Naruto was stuffed and satisfied. Yep, breakfast was absolutely delicious. Maybe having amnesia wasn't so bad if he had Hinata by his side. In fact he was now, warm, fed and comfortable. He smiled happily as cuddled up on the couch,her couch. He was very happy, happier than ever. Hinata came into her living room and looked at Naruto with a soft smile.<p>

"Well, someone is comfortable." She said teasingly.

"Very." Naruto looked at her."Come and join me?"

Hinata walked over and took a seat next to Naruto. She blushed pink when Naruto wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer. But soon a warm smile grew on her face. And she found herself snuggling against him, and Naruto didn't mind, he welcomed it.

"This is nice." He sighed happily with closed eyes. He laid his chin on Hinata's head, burying his nose into her hair he inhaled her scent. Hmm, today she smelled like lilacs. He wondered if it was some type of perfume she wore. Well, it didn't matter, it smelled nice. Though he couldn't help but ask,"Do you put perfume in your hair?"

Hinata only giggled softly, and wrapped her arms around Naruto."No, Naruto-kun. It's just the shampoo." She said, sweetly.

"Oh." Naruto chuckled into her hair. Well, now he knew.

"What about you? Do you get your shirt sprayed with perfume?" She asked taking in the smell of his shirt. It was a masculine smell, but it did smell kind of fruity at the same time, almost like oranges.

"You tell me, you do the laundry around here."

Hinata giggled again,"I do ,don't I." She sighed a little dazed. Who would have thought that she could be here cuddling with Uzumaki Naruto. Well, they had did it once before, so it was no big deal. Plus, friends could cuddle right? It was okay...Wait, she was cuddling with Naruto. Hinata was blushing once again, but she didn't let go of him.

After what seemed to be an hour of comfortable silence and cuddling, Hinata said something,"I think I might have found out where you used to live." She whispered softly.

"Hmm." Naruto let out, he wasn't quite processing what she was saying yet, plus he was half asleep.

"Yep, I was thinking we could go today."

"Oh, yeah?" Naruto mumbled, softly.

Hinata gently pulled back, which caused Naruto to look at her quizzically with his eyes half closed."Are you listening to what I'm saying?"

"Of course I am." Naruto nodded, becoming more awake.

"Then what did I say?"

"You said you might have found where I used to live." He recited perfectly. That wasn't so hard. Wait, wait,wait. Naruto's face went blank as he stared back at her face. Hinata nodded answering all his questions that were running through his head at once. His lips started to slowly curve into a huge grin.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go check it out!" He hopped off the sofa and ran to his flat for his coat. Hinata sighed a little sad, she would have just been content cuddling on the couch. Oh well, she hopped up and prepared herself for the trip.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked up at the beautifully designed apartment building that stood in front of him and Hinata. He shoved his cold hands into his pockets and whistled. There was no way he used to live here, right? Just no way possible..."Hm, are you sure this is the right address?" He asked Hinata, unsure. Don't get him wrong it was really nice looking, and it did look extremely familiar and all. But maybe he had passed it by on the street or something. It was just that the idea of <em>him <em>living _there _seemed strange. I mean what did he do for a living before all this happened.

Hinata looked down at an index card with the address written on it. She nodded softly,"Yep, this is it."

Naruto smiled lightly, well at least he would get to see the inside."Okay, let's go." He grabbed her by the hand and walked inside.

Ah, it was nice and warm inside. He released his hands from his pocket and glanced around. It was really nice in the building, but not too fancy. He liked that. Naruto followed Hinata to the lobby desk where a man was sitting playing a game on his smartphone. He hadn't noticed them so when Naruto popped the bell he jumped, which made Naruto snicker.

The man frowned at the blonde so Hinata spoke first."Hi, ano we were wondering if we could check out a room, then we'll leave."

"Excuse me?" The man frowned. There was no way possible that he would let them just look around for their own amusement.

Then Naruto spoke,"Me and my _fiance_ here are looking for a nice apartment to settle down in." And it didn't hurt that he added a gorgeous smile. He 'instinctively' wrapped his arms around Hinata's shoulder. "Isn't that right dear?" He asked, side way glancing at Hinata.

Hinata caught on easily, but it was still hard to be...well Naruto's 'fiance'. So first she blushed and smiled a little,"A-ano, hai, sugar!" She said a little louder than needed. Even she knew that was bad.

The man looked at them and raised an eyebrow. He was probably wondering if they were really a pair. Though they did look kind of cute together. He smiled, he remembered what young love was like. Now he was in his thirty which technically speaking wasn't that much older than these two. They looked to be about in their early twenties.

"Okay, fine. I'll have someone show you around." He left to the back, leaving the two behind. Naruto watched him leave. He didn't say a word until he was out of sight and once he was the first words that popped out of his mouth was.

"Sugar? Really? Who says that anymore?" He looked at Hinata with teasing smile and a raised eyebrow. He chuckled a little.

"Puh-lease." Hinata huffed, which made Naruto laugh a little more. She rolled her eyes,"Who says dear anymore? We're not that far back in time."

Naruto stopped laughing, but a hint of a smile was still on his face as he nodded,"Touché."

At that moment the man came back with a woman who held a clipboard. She smiled professionally at the two and shook hands with them."I heard you two are getting married."

Naruto once again took the lead. He smiled and wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist bringing her closer to him. "It's true, ever since I saw her fighting that wild crazed dog with those awesome martial art skills, I knew I wanted to marry her." He said dramatically. Hinata just looked at him the same way the woman did. It was that 'ooookay' look. Hinata couldn't help but think he was enjoying himself too much.

"He can over-exaggerate a bit." She chuckled nervously with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, don't be so modest, silly bear. You saved my life." Naruto winked at her. Okay now he was just saying this to mess with her. Hinata was blushing again, but this time it was more because of embarrassment.

The woman smiled widely,"That's what I call my spouse."

"Really? You and me both. Well, my soon to be spouse." Naruto returned the smile to the woman.

The woman chuckled,"I'm Tateyama-chan." She gestured toward the elevator."Now if you follow me I'll show you some apartments." And she began walking.

Naruto and Hinata lagged behind,"Okay, no more terrible names." She whispered to him. They were just plain embarrassing and ridiculous now.

Naruto quietly laughed,"Why not, _sugar?"_

Hinata again blushed, she really needed to stop over-heating at the things he said. She was going to faint one day because of it. So for the first time Hinata told Naruto to 'Shut up', in a polite yet harsh type of way. And he only laughed again.

Naruto and Hinata stepped into the elevator with Tateyama-chan, and they began they're 'apartment hunting'. As they checked out each apartment, Tateyama-chan apologized if things looked a little messy. They had fired half of the staff for classified reasons. That peaked Naruto and Hinata's interest. And after listening for a while they learned that half of the staff was fired recently. Suspicious or suspicious?

After three or four apartments, Hinata finally tried to get to the exact apartment Naruto used to live in."Tateyama-chan, can we check out the penthouse?"

Naruto was shocked, he used to live in a penthouse? A penthouse? He even mouthed the words to Hinata who nodded at him. Okay, could it get any better.

"I don't know." Tateyama-chan turned around to face them. She wore a complex look."The man who used to live there just moved out, but he still owns the penthouse."

Hinata looked at her pleadingly,"Oh,please?" She asked, sweetly.

Naruto nodded, backing up Hinata."Please Tateyama-chan, Hinata has _never_ been in a penthouse before. So if we could just look around." He gave a charming smile.

"Fine." Tateyama-chan sighed as she gave in."But don't touch anything. Now come along." She said sternly.

When she turned around Naruto and Hinata couldn't resist. They high-fived. And followed Tateyama-chan to the penthouse. The elevator ride made Naruto a little nervous, they were going up pretty Hinata took his hand in hers to comfort him, and it worked. When they stepped out of the elevator and into the door to penthouse. They were both amazed.

Now this was what he was talking about! It was nicely designed, the interior is exactly something he would choose. The place was still so full of space, and the view was amazing just looking from the windows. He wondered what it looked like from the balcony. He ran off to go see leaving Hinata behind with Tateyama-chan.

Somehow he instantly knew where the balcony was, he knew where everything was. And when he stepped onto the balcony, and breathed in the fresh, open and cold air, and saw the view. It all felt so normal for him, so natural. Like he did this everyday, and never got tired of it. He walked around the balcony. This was nice.

"Hey. So you know you're way around." Hinata stated, leaning on the rail. She had recently got there. The wind whipped through her hair blowing it in another direction. Cold and windy, not such a good combination.

"Yep." He smiled walking over to her, barely leaving space between them. For some reason the fact that it was all familiar to him saddened him."So, where's Tateyama-chan?"

Hinata smiled with a mischievous look in her eyes,"Let's just say she had to go take care of a little problem."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, looking for an answer.

"I hacked their whole system with my phone. Neji taught me how to do it."

"Hinata you are bad." He grinned.

"I know, so let's hurry and look around." She dragged him back inside. Naruto nodded and they both began searching the apartment. After looking around other rooms Naruto finally started looking in his bedroom. He looked in the closet ,on the bed, under the bed and the drawers. Well in the drawers he found a stick of gum. He stuck that in his pocket.

Just when he thought there was nothing in the room, he heard a creak on the floor where he stepped next to the bed. He stepped in the same spot again, no creak this time. Hmm, he tapped a different spot of the floor and then the other. The other spot sounded more hollow. Naruto then got to work moving the bed. Which for some reason was really heavy.

After moving the bed Hinata came in, she looked at him curiously, and then the spot where the bed was supposed to be."I think I might have found something." He told her before feeling the wooden floor for an opening. Hinata crouched down next to him and handed him a nail filer.

"This might work better." She told him.

Naruto nodded and got to work using the filer. Not even a minute later the nail filer found its way into a crook, so Naruto lifted and the part of the floor easily lifted up with a little strength. It was a small secret department, hat only contained two pictures and a file. He pulled the file out first and flipped it open, there was only one sheet of paper that was in it and it read;

_Uzumaki Naruto, if you're reading this then you now have accepted and realized Shinobi is corrupted. So come and see me, you know where._

_Tsunade._

There was two things this letter confirmed. One yes he did live here, two he knew people and they must still be out there. "What does this even mean?"

Hinata frowned as she read the letter herself."I don't...know." She sighed,"Here let's move everything back in place."

Naruto nodded and closed the department, he took a a quick glance at the pictures, and then put them into his pockets. After they moved the bed back, they heard Tateyama'chan's footsteps."What do we do? She's going to get suspicious!" Hinata warned Naruto.

Naruto was still kind of out of it, his head was wondering elsewhere, but he thought of something quick."Ano, here turn around." She did as he said. And with Naruto's back facing the door, he pulled Hinata close, wrapped his arms around her and kissed the corner of her mouth. Shock was the first thing Hinata felt, but it then morphed into a warm feeling in her chest.

Before she could react properly, Tateyama-chan opened the door. From her perspective it looked as if they were kissing. So she gasped and coughed to grab their attention. Naruto turned around and smiled sheepishly, and Hinata just stood there red face and all.

Tateyama-chan nodded curtly,"Sorry, for leaving you. There was trouble with the computers and such. Now, we must leave this apartment." She informed them. Hinata was still in a daze. _Why? _She asked herself. Why was she acting this way, it wasn't technically a real kiss.

"Come on, Hinata." Naruto said, which snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked at Naruto who was smiling down at her. His smile seemed more fake. He was hiding something behind it, she could tell he was unhappy. But why? Well, there was a lot of reasons he could be unhappy, but why now? All of a sudden?

"Yeah, okay." She took his hand he extended.

Once they were out of that building Naruto's smile dropped completely. His face was straight but she could read all the unhappiness on it. He walked in front of her, in a hurried way."Naruto-kun." She called out to him.

"Yeah." He slowed down, his voice was concealing what seemed to be...anger? Why was he angry.

"Tell me what's wrong." She said steadily.

"I just need to blow off some steam." He told her tensely. Then he turned into an alleyway, Hinata followed him. Was he going to kick a garbage can or something? She hoped not. And he didn't, he punched the brick wall with plenty anger. Hinata's chest tightened as she watched him continue to punch it. Why was he so upset? She snapped out of her train of thoughts when she realized his knuckles were now bleeding.

"Naruto stop!" She cried, grabbing his fist. He didn't resist her hold, he simply just sighed and moved away from her. Naruto slumped his back against the wall and slid down into a sitting position. What was wrong with him?

"It's just..." He looked up as the snow softly fell from the sky."Why are they not looking for me?"

Hinata looked at him confused as she crouched down in front of him,"Who?"

Naruto still looking up dug into his pocket and pulled out two photos. He handed them to Hinata. Hinata looked at what seemed to be the older photo. It was a picture of younger Naruto, he looked so cute as a kid. He was standing in between a blonde handsome man who Naruto resembled, and a red haired women. She must have been his mother, he had her face. She then realized these were his parents.

She looked at the next photo it was more recent. Naruto was grinning like a fool as he stood with a black haired handsome man, who looked about same age as them. There was a man with silver hair and young face, but his mouth and nose was covered by a mask. Then there was a lady, she was older. She had blond hair and brown eyes with diamond shaped birthmark on her forehead.

These people were Naruto's family and friends, and by telling from the scenery in the background, they were definitely in Konoha. So why weren't they running to his aid, checking up on him. Hinata looked up at Naruto who was now starring back at her. His eyes were filled with sadness and tears that looked about ready to fall.

Never, never had Hinata ever scene Naruto in a state like this. He was usually so happy and hyper. He was so easy going and always joking around. Now he was ready to break down and cry. It was heartbreaking, she didn't know what to do for a second. "Why-why aren't they coming for me?" He asked Hinata, his voice cracking. He looked at her for answers, but she had none. And it hurt.

She shook her head. She wished she had a real answer, she wish she had the truth. Something that would comfort him or put him at ease. But she had nothing,"I don't know..." She whispered, looking into his face. Finally the tears fell, Hinata's breathing was constricted.

She bit her bottom lip as he sniffled and turned his head away. He didn't want her to see him cry."Gomen, gomen..." He told Hinata."I'll be ready to go home soon...I just need..." His voice was breaking all over and he continued to silently cry. He tried to wipe tears away, but more came. It felt like reality finally came to him. Nobody cared about him, they weren't even looking for him. And it was taking forever to get hisnmemories back, who knows maybe he probably would never remember fully. Even if he did get his memories back, then what would he do! He was just a mess.

"I g-guess no one is coming for me..." He said out loud."I-I don't think anyone really wants to be around...m-me..." He remembered how Ayame lied about not knowing him. His head was fuzzy and he wasn't exactly thinking straight."I'm j-just alone." He gulped, with his shaky voice.

He was shocked when Hinata threw her arms around him and held him close. What was she doing? He felt her warmth surround him,"D-don't you dare..." Her voice was shaking. Was she crying too? She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. She was mad? Yes, she looked mad."Don't you dare, say that." Her voice was still trembling.

"Y-you know you're n-not alone!"

"But-"

"Y-you're not alone, I'm here. And I always will be!" She told him firmly. Naruto looked at Hinata shocked, he had never heard her yell before, yet alone at him. But her words were what really affected him.

"I will never leave you alone, I'll always be here. Even if you don't want me to." Her face softened as she hugged him again."And that's a promise." She whispered.

"Hinata...a-arigotou." He smiled sadly, wrapping his strong arms around her.

"What are friends for..."

Naruto was quiet, she was more than just a friend. Something so much more special,"You know Hinata. If I don't get my memories back, I'm okay with that."

"What?" She asked him confused.

"But _only_ if I get to make new memories with you." And he meant it.

* * *

><p>Yeahhhhhhhh! I did it! Whoooo, the ending might be a little rushed,but yeah. Anyways, I needed to add something depressing all the other chapters were a little too happy. So here we are. I will answer some questions such as 'why is Ayame lying?' in a chapter coming soon. Also yeah, Hinata knew Naruto. It's no secret, I try to hint it. Anyways I hoped you guys enjoy. Follow,favorite, most of all review!<p>

Little Miss Kairi out~!


End file.
